


penknifes and boyfriends

by wecryglanny123



Series: thomally [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally has lost his favourite penknife and his boyfriend is acting suspicious lately .</p>
            </blockquote>





	penknifes and boyfriends

Thomas has been acting suspicious lately and Gally has suddenly lost his favourite penknife and he knows that his birthday is coming up but nobody else does that he knows of so , nothing should have happened to the gold and black gripped penknife he was sent up here with . the only thing he was sent up with . as well as a pig and small cow that was the only thing he had left of the outside world . it was gold and black but over the 3 years he had been here the black had turned slightly grey and the gold was yellow and a small amount of rust was forming on the blade . 

"chuck can you help me with something " Thomas asked after he left the cabin the morning , he had a small knife in his hands and a soft piece of wood . 

" yeah of course Thomas , what do you need?" the young teen asked him and he held up the knife and block of wood to chuck who nodded and got out a piece of wood and his favourite carving knife . 

" what do you want to make ?" and then they started ... 

it was two weeks later and a day before Gallys birthday that he knife re-appeared out of nowhere with all the rust gone and the gold and black now looked gold and black and also Thomas was looking more and more excited everyday it got closer to his boyfriends birthday . He thought nobody knew but maybe Thomas had found out from his dreams about WICKED he knew each and everybody's birthday in the glade . so Gally knew he must know his , so he wondered if he would do anything for him and that made Gally shake his head , because nobody celebrated their birthday in the glade , hell nobody knew their birthday let alone celebrated it with everybody . 

So Gally just ignored everyone around him for the rest of the day and when he awoke the next day Thomas was not their but in his place was a note saying 'be in the deadheads by 10" with a huge kiss and a heart and the end that made Gally smile . so he got dressed and walked slowly to the deadheads stepping over bones and graves before getting to the end and sitting below the biggest tree and waited for Thomas to show up . it was 10:05 when Thomas finally gets there and Gally is fast asleep against the tree . 

" Gally , hey babe wake up " Thomas shakes the 19 year old awake . and smiles when Gally moans and tell him 'five more minutes' before rolling over . 

" you wont get your present that I worked really hard on otherwise " and the older boy rolls over and smiles at Thomas as he goes to sit up and support himself on the tree trunk . 

"what you get me ?" he says , his voice gruff from sleep . 

Thomas puts his hand into the pocket of his jeans and roots around in his pocket for a while before he pulls out a wooden figure that was holding a stack of wood on his shoulders and looked a lot like Gally himself and he is smiling with the smile that he only uses for Thomas himself . he is wearing a pair of shorts and his usual t-shirt that had shoulder pads and they looked perfect compared to the real thing . but Gally cant help but think that Thomas has had help with this , maybe chuck because he likes to carve a lot mostly for his parents that nobody knew anything about and felt so sorry about . 

Gally smiles and holds it in his right hand because he left one still hurts badly from last week . he twirls it round in his fingers and smiles at Thomas .

" I love it , did you make this all for me ?" and Thomas nods smiling like a crazy person . Gally holds out his hand for Thomas to hold and when they link fingers Gally pulls him down to lay against his stomach and put his head on his chest . they fall asleep with each other on that tree and Gally still had the small figurine in his left hand and a small smile on his face as he cuddled into Thomas smaller body .


End file.
